Inherit
by MiraiFutureGirl
Summary: this is a AU gormagon and my way of saving zack
1. what hurts the most

_**A\N this is a result of the trauma of the finale. Isobel pops up in my head begging me to let her save Zack. I do not own Bones if I did, sweets would have been gormagons helper, not Zack I also don't own the song that inspired this fic.**_

part one what hurts the most

Zack's pov

_Her name was Isobel Rose Black. She was twenty three years old. She came to the Jeffersonian after I went to Iraq. She was hired as an assistant. When I came home she stayed on. I slowly fell in love with her. We loved each other dearly. I still cannot comprehend why she gave her life- to save me? I was never worth it._

+flashback+

Isobel was desperate to make Zack realize she loved him. So one day, out of the blue, they where talking and Zack turned to look at her. She had an intent look on her face. "Isobel?" he asked, concerned. "don't you..." she muttered." what is it?" Zack asked. "Screw it!" she exclaims. She kisses him, hard

Angela and hodgins stood in the lounge part of the lab they where talking when Angela looked over his shoulder "oh, my god!" "What?" he looks and smiles. Both of their jaws drop as Zack kisses her back. "Go, Zack!" Hodgins says with a smile. Isobel turns and glares at both of them. "Come on, zack let's go somewhere private."

+flashback2+

Zack's pov

He awoke in the dark. It took a few confused minutes to realize he was not only blindfolded, but drugged. The vehicle he was in stopped. He was dragged out and pulled along a path. He was pushed into a building. A smell of cooked meat pervaded his senses. The blindfold was ripped off. A man stood before him.

Who are you? He asked "I am the one your friends call gormogon", the man replied I've brought you here to join me, as my apprentice zack looked at the man. "Why would I ever do that?" Gormagon grabbed a folder and tossed it at Zack's feet. Photographs spilled out photos of his friends, Hodgins, Angela, Dr. Brennan dr.syoran and Isobel. Pictures of him and Isobel. Gormagon grabbed a remote and turned on a monitor. It was video of him and Isobel at the market she loved. "If you do not join me, she will die, they all will and it will be your entire fault. Do you submit?" "yes." zack whispered brokenly. "Yes, master" Gormogon corrected.

Zack's POV

_I knew something was wrong. He came back to the apartment we shared, and I just knew. One week later, gormagon not only took Zack, but me as well _

_And this is the truth. My father, Benjamin Jonas black and Gormagon are one and the same. My father came back into the past gormagons service when I was four. He left us to serve a murdering cannibal. I have taken Zack's place, though he does not know it, yet. I will do what my father could never do; I will save the ones I love. I will save Zack._

_**Author's note this is the song that the chapter title came from, and inspired the fic, also it would fit our state of mind after "the pain in the heart"**_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

_Ooohhh..._


	2. it ends tonight

**See the first chapter for all disclaimers**

Isobel's POV

The last two weeks had been hard on all of them. Booth had been shot, and they all had been lied to. Last night gormagon had contacted me I was to give a package to Dr. Brennan. He had stripped the man of all he had wanted and now it was time to put this piece into place. As they examined the jawbone I set a rig for an explosion that would disable hodgins and Zack so my father could remove the skeleton

Something went wrong when the rig went off. I was there. The resulting blast threw hodgins clear but burning debris fell on Zack, burning his arms and chest badly. I had made an error, but this would work in our favor

They attributed my numbness to shock and let me alone. I ended up falling asleep with Zack's hand in mine.

hedging walked in with Angela. "They really do love each other, don't they." she said. Hodgins shook Isobel awake "Kid, go home, we won't let any thing happen to him." she gently whispered in his ear, "love you, Zack" and walked out.

Zack tossed in his sleep. "Isobel!" he whimpered. Angela hushed him and pulled his blankets up. Zack had told her that the drugs gave him bad dreams but that was what they were there for, to help Zack be ok. They were a family and loved each other, _**no matter what**_.

Zack's POV

_Isobel never came back. we found out about her betrayal a week later, in a video she sent to the lab, she betrayed us, but betrayed the Master as well, telling booth where to find him and the truth her father and gormagon were one and the same. She begged Angela and Hodgins to watch over me, because she didn't know if he would come after me or not. The video cut out, but not before one more haunting, devastating image was shown: Isobel, dead, in a pool of blood. Angela screamed and Hodgins grabbed and held her tight. Dr Syoran looked stricken. Dr. Brennan closed her eyes and shook her head. Booth sighed "Jesus" he muttered. _

I left the lab and walked back to my apartment. I found a letter on the bed we shared.

**Dear Zack **

**I did this because I could not lose you. I could not let you fall into what my father did. He left my mother and me by choice. I did this so you would not have to make the same choice and loose all that you hold so very dear please try to forgive me. I love you so very much, Isobel Rose Black**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I have forgiven her, and though I miss her, life goes on. Booth killed gormogon, and we buried Isobel's body. Sometimes, when I am lonely, I come to her grave and stay for a while, sometimes I talk, and sometimes I listen. She believed in guardian angels, said she'd be mine someday. I never believed before, now I do. I guess loving her changed that. I still love her, I guess I always will. Good bye, Isobel.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors note the title of this one also comes from a song, one I had heard and

Thought ooh, this would make a good Zack\Oc song! But I listened to it like 5 times and realized how sad it was; like the girl knew she could not be with Zack. So I put into the back of my mind, and then pain in the heart aired, and Isobel came to be anyway, here's the song

_Your subtleties _

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain _

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_Chorus_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight _

_Won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better than I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right,_

_It's too late to fight,_

_It ends tonight,_

_Tonight,_

_Insight,_

_When darkness turns to light it ends tonight_


	3. Zack's Guardian Angel

Zack's guardian angel

Two day's after they got the tape, the day Booth killed gormagon they Zack, Angela Hodgins, Booth, Cam and Brennan when to Isobel's apartment. They found a slim leather-bound journal with a post-it saying "**for the Lab, Zack Hodgins, Angela Booth, Dr. Brennan and Dr. Syoran" **

Zack picked it up and opened it.

Entry One

_**I know I am going to die, this I know I cannot avoid. I know he will kill you, Zack, that my plan may not work, and you may still die. I can not come home to you, can't ever escape this darkness, but at least, you wont be with me.**_

_**You guys know about my dad, you can ask Zack about mom, I told him all I remembered, All I knew. I told him stuff I never told any one**_

Zack closed his eyes "Her mother killed herself." he said softly, "She said she knew it had happened because her mother never got over losing her father"

_**One thing zack doesn't know, I'm the one who found her**_

Zack fliped the page. A small picture of a four year old Isobel smiled up at him

_**This is what I looked like before my world changed**_

_When I see your smileTears run down my face I can't replaceAnd now that I'm strong I have figured outHow this world turns cold and it breaks through my soulAnd I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the oneI will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heavenIt's okay. It's okay. It's okay.Seasons are changingAnd waves are crashingAnd stars are falling all for usDays grow longer and nights grow shorterI can show you I'll be the oneI will never let you fall (let you fall)I'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it all (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to heaven_second entry

_**The second time Gormagon got Zack, he got me as well. I know Zack doesn't remember this, because Gormagon knocked him out as soon as he realized who I was. That was the worse moment of my life, because I thought he'd been killed. That was the night I found out the truth, that Gormagon was my father. He used on Zack the same method that was used on him years ago, threading the people he cares for most of all. Also all the gormagons have been male, which is why he did not pick me first. My choice has been and always will be Zack. So I rigged the explosion, **__**Yes, me**__**. I have a minor in pyrotechnics. **_

_**The blast was only meant to blow you clear; I **__**never **__**meant to hurt you, Zack. I when to the hospital that last time to say good bye. I when'd to my father and traded my life for Zack's. **_

It ended there, with the next page reading "_**For Zack only**_"

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heartPlease don't throw that awayCuz I'm here for youPlease don't walk away and Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoaUse me as you willPull my strings just for a thrillAnd I know I'll be okayThough my skies are turning gray_

Later that night, when Zack was alone in the apartment, he read the last part of it.

_**My Zack, I still love you with all of my heart You are the only thing I got right , I had to save you, no matter the cost I know there is a chance you could never forgive me, I am sorry I gave you cause to doubt me, I am so sorry it ended like this.**_

_**With all my heart, love and soul. Isobel.**_

Six weeks later, Zack visited her grave it would be the first of many visits

As he walked away, he softly sang the lyrics on her gravestone. He understood them now.

_I will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven_


End file.
